Surskit
/ |dexcekalos=047 |evointo=Masquerain |gen=Generation III |species=Pond Skater Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Water |metheight=0.5 m |imheight=1'08" |metweight=1.7 kg |imweight=3.7 lbs. |ability=Swift Swim |dw=Rain Dish |body=14 |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Bug |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Surskit (Japanese: アメタマ Ametama) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Behavior It appears as if its skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head. Evolution Surskit has no pre-evolutionary stage, and evolves into Masquerain at level 22. Game info Game locations |type= |rubysapphire=Route 102, Route 111, 114, 117, 120 |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Route 102, 114, 117, 120 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Lake Verity |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 229 (Surf) |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Uncommon}} Pokédex entries |border= |ruby=From the tips of its feet, Surskit secretes an oil that enables it to walk on water as if it were skating. This Pokémon feeds on microscopic organisms in ponds and lakes. |sapphire=If Surskit senses danger, it secretes a thick, sugary syrup from the tip of its head. There are some Pokémon that love eating this syrup. |emerald=They gather on puddles after evening downpours, gliding across the surface of water as if sliding. It secretes honey with a sweet aroma from its head. |firered=They usually live on ponds, but after an evening shower, they may appear on puddles in towns. |leafgreen=They usually live on ponds, but after an evening shower, they may appear on puddles in towns. |diamond=It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head. |pearl=It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head. |platinum=It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head. |heartgold=It secretes a thick, sweet-scented syrup from the tip of its head. It lives on weed-choked ponds. |soulsilver=It secretes a thick, sweet-scented syrup from the tip of its head. It lives on weed-choked ponds. |black=It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head. |white=It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head. |black 2=It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head. |white 2=It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head. |x=They usually live on ponds, but after an evening shower, they may appear on puddles in towns. |y=It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head. |or=From the tips of its feet, Surskit secretes an oil that enables it to walk on water as if it were skating. This Pokémon feeds on microscopic organisms in ponds and lakes. |as=If Surskit senses danger, it secretes a thick, sugary syrup from the tip of its head. There are some Pokémon that love eating this syrup.}} Stats Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 283 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 283 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 283 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 283 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 283 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 283 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Surskit BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Surskit BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Surskit XY.gif |xysprs = Surskit Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Surskit XY.gif |orassprs = Surskit Shiny XY.gif }} Gallery 283Surskit_AG_anime.png 283Surskit_XY_anime.png 283Surskit_Dream.png Trivia *Surskit is the first and currently only known Pokémon to be / -type. **Due to this, it is the only Pokémon to have double vulnerability to the Net Ball. *Surskit is also the only Pokémon with unique type combination, whose evolution does not have a unique type combination. *Surskit is the first non-Fossil Pokémon that has as its secondary type. Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon